


Extra Credit - YeonBin

by galaxymiin



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: A little fluff?, Anal, Bottom Yeonjun, Degradation, Detention, Dirty Talk?, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Job, Hickies, Homophobia, Lowkey praise kink, M/M, Praise, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soobin - Freeform, Stripping, Teasing, Yeonjun - Freeform, blowjob, bratty yeonjun, lowkey size kink, mad soobin, needy yeonjun, soobin hated yeonjun, soobin is a good student, top soobin, txt, yeonjun hates college, yeonjun is stubborn, yeonjun likes being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: Soobin hated Yeonjun. He was annoying and never did anything in class. He couldn't stand him.When being partnered with him, it started out rough until Soobin realized what the other really wanted. Seeing how Yeonjun isn't as confident as he really seemed.
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship, Yeonjun/Soobin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 593





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up to like 5 am writing this, so i hope it's okay dskjd

Soobin couldn’t stand Yeonjun. Everything about him was annoying. The way he was a cheating slacker in college, how he never shut up in class or even just the way he’d glare at Soobin from across the room. He couldn’t stay in the same room with him for more than an hour without going insane. He never understood why or how Yeonjun was so irritating yet so attractive. If it wasn’t for the way he acted then Soobin would for sure have a huge crush on him. 

“Okay everyone, we have a project to be done, starting today. I’m giving you partners and you can all work on it in your own time. No in class work for this,” the professor said. He soon picked up a piece of paper and started saying names. 

Soobin crossed his fingers in the hope that he would be partnered with someone good, someone much like himself. 

“Soobin and Yeonjun--” and with that, Soobin let out an annoyed sigh while lowering his head to the desk. Of course.

He finally stopped talking and let everyone leave the room. Soobin grabbed his bag, instantly shoving his books into it and left. He tried to move fast enough to avoid seeing Yeonjun. He knew that he would need to face him sometime soon to get the project done but he could already tell that he’d be doing all the work. 

He took a deep breath and turned around in the hall, trying to spot the other. It didn’t take long, his bright blue hair would never go unnoticed. Soobin soon approached him and tapped on his shoulder. 

Yeonjun turned to face the much taller male and smirked a bit. “Yes?”

“As much as I hate you, we need to work on this project today and get it done as soon as possible,” Soobin spoke in an annoyed tone. It was clear how unhappy he was that he’d need to spend time with Yeonjun outside of class. 

“Really? Today?” He chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m busy today, maybe tomorrow or the next day, okay?”

“What could you possibly be doing?” Soobin asked before Yeonjun could walk away. 

“I’m going out with friends.”

“And work is much more important, so while you’re my partner, you’ll listen and actually do work for once in your life instead of sitting around and letting your life go to waste.”

Yeonjun stared at him, slightly shocked. Soobin never showed his annoyance or anger much so whenever it happened, it was shocking. But oh, did he look hot while mad.

“Okay, whatever.”

“Great, now we’re going to my apartment to work on it,” Soobin told him and reached out to grab Yeonjun’s wrist. “You’re required to do work as well. Please don’t lay around and complain while I do everything.”

Yeonjun nodded and followed while the other pulled him out of the large building. Luckily, Soobin’s apartment wasn’t far from the college. Only across the road. 

“You know, you could let go of my wrist now--”

“No, thank you. Knowing you, you’d try and run,” Soobin replied and ran across the road, Yeonjun following close behind. The two walked the rest of the way in silence. 

As they got to Soobin’s apartment, he quietly shut the door and let go of Yeonjun’s wrist once inside the room. “Now sit.”

He listened and took a seat on Soobin’s couch, folding his hands into his lap. Soobin took his books from his bag and spread them papers across the table. “Okay so, I’m going to explain what we need to do and you’ll help, right?”

“I guess so.”

“This is a yes or no question. I already doubt you will help but maybe I can convince you into doing it after a while.”

“Okay yes, I will try and help then. Happy?” Yeonjun let a heavy sigh out and rested his head back onto the couch.

“Sure,” he chuckled.

Soobin explained what the whole project was about and sat beside Yeonjun before glancing at him. “Do you understand?”

Yeonjun huffed and slowly nodded, seeming a bit unsure. Instead of explaining it again, Soobin decided to just go along with it and hope he’d understand more as they went on. 

As he looked through some of the papers, he could hear Yeonjun sighing in the background as he laid his head back onto the couch. “Well, what are you thinking so far?”

“Nothing really,” he plainly replied back. It was clear that he wasn’t interested in the project at all but Soobin wasn’t surprised. 

“I don’t understand you, at all,” Soobin suddenly said while falling back onto the couch. “Why are you so stubborn? You never do work either. You shouldn’t even be in college if this is all you’re going to do. College isn’t only drugs and parties.”

Yeonjun took a deep breath. “I hate school, okay? Haven’t you ever thought that maybe this wasn’t my choice?”

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions so I think you have a choice to stay or drop out of college.”

Soobin finally looked over at Yeonjun. He didn’t seem too focused on their conversation. It was obvious that he didn’t want to be here. 

“Yeah, whatever. It’s my life, I do what I want.”

“Okay but we still have professors who tell us what to do and even if you choose what you want to do, I think you should do this so I can get the good grade I want, and at least you’ll have one too.”

“I’d rather not.”

You could see the anger in Soobin start rising as Yeonjun kept saying no. “Just do the damn project, Yeonjun!” he suddenly yelled. “Then you can leave and continue doing whatever the hell you’d like.”

Yeonjun blankly stared at Soobin. He knew that he made the other mad but smirked once an idea popped into his mind. “Make me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said make me. If you want me to do it that bad, then make me,” a smirk was noticeable on Yeonjun’s lips as he waited for Soobin’s reaction. 

Soobin leaned in slowly and placed his lips right beside Yeonjun’s ear. While doing so, his hand crept up onto Yeonjun’s upper thigh.  
In a much deeper voice, he whispered into his ear. “Would this make you?” 

The nervousness grew in Yeonjun as the younger was touching his thigh. It was a sensitive spot for him and having Soobin touching there was overwhelming. 

“You need to try harder than that,” he simply replied, a smirk still placed on his lips. 

The grip on his thigh became rougher once Yeonjun stopped talking. He tensed up, taking a deep breath. “I don’t have to do anything.”

Soobin pulled his hand away and went back to the floor, pushing through his papers as if nothing just happened. As Yeonjun watched him, he bit his bottom lip and placed his hands onto his lap once again. He wasn’t sure what just happened but he liked it. 

Soobin stood up and picked up his papers while making his way towards the bigger table. “Come here, we’re working here now.”

Yeonjun listened, making his way towards the taller male. He sat in the chair beside Soobin and finally took a look at the papers spread along the table. “Now, let’s work together.”

He nodded and leaned forward. He tried his hardest to focus on the work in front of him but the only thing on his mind was Soobin. The thought of his hands along his body, hovering over him and brushing his lips against his neck. Yeonjun steadied his breathing and looked at Soobin.

“Well?”

“Oh, what?” Yeonjun asked, clearly confused.

“I’ve been talking to you. Have you been listening?” Soobin asked. He could tell that Yeonjun was distracted.

“No, I didn’t hear you,” he mumbled softly. Soobin let a heavy sigh out and stood up from his chair. He leaned over the table to reach for something, his body coming closer to Yeonjun’s. He could feel the others’ body heat against his own. Even if they were barely touching, it was still an intense feeling. He sat back down in his seat with a few pencils in his hand, passing one to Yeonjun. As he grabbed it, his hand brushed along Soobin’s. 

“Well, I was saying that you could answer some questions on this page and I’ll work on the other page, how does that sound?” Soobin grinned slightly.

“That’s fine,” he replied back. 

Everything went fine until Yeonjun kept making mistakes on his paper, which didn’t go unnoticed by Soobin. “There are quite a few mistakes. Are you doing this just to leave quickly or…” he paused, a small smirk placed on his lips. “Are you distracted by something?”

Yeonjun watched him, his eyes wandered down, admiring his soft pink lips as he spoke and noticed his smirk. “U-um, I guess I’m just a bit distracted by… something.”

“Then tell me what is distracting you. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing important, let’s just contin-” he stopped speaking once he felt Soobin’s hand being placed on his thigh again. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded. Yeonjun froze, watching how quickly Soobin could change.

“You,” he blurted out.

“What about me, hm?” Soobin slowly moved his hand up and down his upper thigh, making Yeonjun tense up. The feeling of Soobin’s hand on his thigh was pleasurable.

“Y-your hand. Where it is--” he got cut off once Soobin gripped harder, brushing his hand on his thigh. Yeonjun pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to avoid any sounds from leaving his lips.

“Oh, really? I should probably let go then. If it’s too distracting.”

While trying to pull his hand away, he was stopped by Yeonjun who quickly grabbed onto his wrist, preventing him from moving. “No, don’t do that. Help me instead.” 

Yeonjun felt his cheeks heat up, a bright red flushed along his cheeks. All his confidence slipped away, being replaced with his rarely shy self. Only Soobin had made him feel like this.

Soobin nodded and moved his hand up more, resting right below his crotch but didn’t move anymore. “Tell me how I can help. Use your words.”

Yeonjun looked down at Soobins’ hand. His hand was much bigger than his thigh. It looked so good placed on his thigh. “I-I need--” he started, trying to find the right words. “Touch me, please,” he said in a sigh, letting a heavy breath of air out.

“Can you do something for me first?” Soobin raised an eyebrow and finally moved his hand away.

He nodded quickly. “Yes, of course.”

“Strip down for me. Tell me where you want me to touch you,” he told him. Yeonjun gulped and realized what he was about to do.

“O-okay.”

Yeonjun watched as Soobin stood up, pulling Yeonjun up with him. “Go on.”

He then gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it to the side. He could feel Soobin’s stare. As if his eyes were burning holes through him. It was intense but only made the whole experience so much better. As he continued, Soobin leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yeonjun unbuttoned his pants and removed them, leaving him in his boxers. Soobin’s lips parted as his eyes looked Yeonjun up and down, clearly checking him out. Yeonjun gulped again and slipped a finger under the waistband of his underwear. He felt shy, a darker shade appearing on his cheeks. 

“Aw baby, are you getting shy now?” Soobin asked, moving forward and putting his arms out to Yeonjun’s hips, brushing his thumb across Yeonjun’s noticeable hip bones. “Are you shy about showing me your body?”

Yeonjun nodded, looking up at Soobin. He always had a liking towards a large height difference. Maybe he loved the thought of someone much taller than him bossing him around or just had a size kink.

He was at a loss of words, unable to say anything. 

“Don’t be shy, you’re so pretty. Should I help or let you do it yourself?”

Yeonjun wasn’t sure what to pick. The thought of Soobin removing his clothes was exciting but he loved the idea of being watched by him instead. 

“I’ll do it.”

Yeonjun carefully moved the other’s hands up further so he could move his boxers down and off. He soon stood fully naked in front of him. He watched Soobin admire him, a small smile planted on his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, do you like hearing that?” Soobin wondered, hoping that he could praise the other more. 

“Yes,” he replied, “yes, I love when y-you praise me. It makes me feel prettier,” he stuttered out. He could feel how hot his cheeks were but he didn’t care anymore. That was the last thing on his mind right now.

“Kitten, you’re gorgeous. Everything about you is so pretty.” With that, Yeonjun let a quiet whimper out. Surprising himself while doing so. “You’re already whimpering from my words? You’re sensitive, aren’t you?” 

Soobin stroked his fingers against his hips, looking into his eyes. “I-I am, please touch me.” Soobin pressed his lips together and slowly pushed Yeonjun backwards. His back hit against the table, gently leaning upon it. 

“I will only touch you if you tell me where to, okay?” Soobin told him, removing his hands and moving away, not touching the other in any way.

“N-no, come back--”

“Where do you want to be touched?”

Yeonjun sucked in a deep breath of air. “Please just touch me. A-anywhere. Everywhere.”

“Be more specific, kitten.”

Yeonjun’s breath hitched with the pet name. He had always loved pet names too. And Soobin clearly found that out already. 

“I love the feeling of your hands on m-my thighs, and further up,” he blushed deeply, reaching out for Soobin’s hand and pulling him closer. “H-here.” Yeonjun pulled the other’s hand downwards, hoping he’d understand. 

“And why should I touch you there?”

“Y-you teased me and I stripped for you. S-shit, just please touch me--”

A loud gasp left his lips as Soobins hand grazed Yeonjun’s tip. He was already hard and it was clear. 

“Like this?” Soobin wondered.

“Yes, just like that,” he blurted out, locking eyes with the other. “P-please, more…”

From his words, Soobin finally wrapped his hands around Yeonjun’s dick, slowly moving his hand to tease him even more. 

Yeonjun let loud whimpers leave his lips once Soobin started teasing him again. Everything Soobin did drove him crazy. He loved it. He loved the way Soobin was to him. 

“D-don’t tease me,” he whined and tried to shift his hips forward but was stopped when Soobin gripped his hips with his free hand, preventing Yeonjun from moving anymore. 

“You’re not allowed to move like that. Stay still. I’m in charge here, okay?” Soobin ordered, stroking his finger against his tip again. 

“A-ah yes, yes. I’m sorry,” he muttered, keeping his hips still.

Soobin showed a satisfied grin and very slowly moved his hand once again. Yeonjun gripped hard onto the table and let soft groans out while making eye contact with Soobin. The eye contact made everything hotter. It made him feel small. Made him feel like he was completely under Soobin’s control when they kept eye contact this intense. 

“How does that feel? Good enough?” 

“P-please go faster,” he begged. He needed to feel Soobin. He needed pleasure. 

“Beg for it and then maybe I’ll consider it.”

Yeonjun nodded and parted his lips, soft sighs slipping through as Soobin’s hand movements continued at a very slow pace. “Please move your hand faster. I’ll be good for you, so good for you. I-I’ll do whatever you want just please, you feel so good, I love it a-and,” he paused to catch his breath, licking his bottom lip. “I need to feel you. More of you.”

Soobin felt satisfied enough to speed up, moving his hand at a fast steady pace. It felt so good to him. He loved the feeling of Soobin’s big hands around him. Yeonjun moved his hands from the table to Soobin. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Their bodies touched as Soobin continued, speeding up every few seconds. 

Yeonjun pressed his forehead against his chest, his moans filling the room. The sounds of his whimpers and moans were music to Soobin’s ears. He sounded so pretty. Everything about him was so beautiful. As Yeonjun kept moaning, he tried to block them by burying his face into the other's chest.

Soobin slipped his hand under Yeonjun’s chin to push his head up. “Don’t hide your sounds, Baby,” he told him. “You sound so beautiful. Let everyone hear you, be as loud as you want. You’d like to be heard, wouldn’t you?” Soobin tilted his head to the side. “You love the attention. You love being praised and complimented. You love being seen so sensitive and pretty like this, don’t you?”

Yeonjun simply nodded. He knew Soobin was right. As shy as he could be, he loved it. He loved everything that he said. He whined and tried to steady his hips the best he could, wanting to be as good for Soobin.

“Hey, kitten?”

“Y-yes?” He answered back, digging his nails into Soobin’s shoulders.

“What else do you want me to do? Could you tell me?”

Hundreds of ideas popped into Yeonjun’s head as he tried to speak. “I want you,” he spoke clearly.

“Me? How so?”

“I-I want to feel you inside me. I need to feel you, please,” Yeonjun begged again, small gasps leaving his lips between every few words.

“Really? When do you want me to do that?” Soobin loved hearing his voice. He loved it when Yeonjun begged for what he wanted. 

“N-now. I want to feel you now. Right here…” he moaned, a soft whimper falling from his lips when Soobin pulled his hand away. Yeonjun instantly felt lonely when he had to move away from him. 

“Alright. I’ll be right back, okay?” Yeonjun nodded and patiently waited for him. 

Once he returned, Yeonjun noticed the bottle of lube and condoms in his hands. He took a deep breath and watched Soobin’s every move. Excited for what was about to happen.

He placed everything onto the table and gently grabbed Yeonjun, pulling him in close once again. “You’ll need to wait a bit, okay?” Soobin told him. Although Yeonjun groaned, he nodded right after. 

Soobin smiled and pulled him in, pressing his lips onto Yeonjun’s and taking him by surprise. He didn’t expect them to kiss. Soobin’s lips were perfect too. They felt so good against his own. It’s almost like they fit perfectly together. He loved it. 

Yeonjun took the chance to move his leg forward and brush it against Soobin’s crotch, smirking once he got a reaction out of the other. 

Soobin let out a shaky groan, pressing against Yeonjun. The kiss was soon broken. Yeonjun pouted and tried to chase his lips, wanting to kiss them again and forever. Soobin noticed and smirked. 

Yeonjun slid his hands down Soobin’s chest, stopping at the top of his button-up shirt. He slowly undid it, looking at him while doing so. It didn’t take long until the shirt was fully open and off of his body. 

He looked at the other’s body as well. He had slightly toned abs but his stomach was still squishy. It was cute. 

He went further down and quickly removed his pants, then his underwear too. Yeonjun admired him and then waited for Soobin to lead them again.

Soobin leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Yeonjun’s upper neck, making him let out a shaky breath. Yeonjun was very sensitive and Soobin found it oddly entertaining and hot. 

“Now, how badly do you want me?” Soobin asked him as he dragged his lips down Yeonjun’s neck, placing kisses and roughly nibbling on his skin. As he sucked on the boy’s neck, he bit down harder, making Yeonjun moan and gripped hard onto his shoulders. 

“So badly. Please hurry…” Yeonjun mumbled. Soobin pulled back, looking at the hickey he had left on Yeonjun’s neck.

“Be patient, baby. I could always leave you like this, all needy.” Soobin chuckled. “Maybe I should. Hm?” he raised his eyebrow, entertained when watching Yeonjun’s expression change. “Maybe I should punish you for being so stubborn and mean to me. But you’d like to be punished, wouldn’t you?”

“D-don’t punish me, I promise I’ll be good. For you.”

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You’ll be good for me, right?” Soobin whispered, his voice much deeper than it usually is.

“I swear I will be. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

They got so caught up in talking that Yeonjun never noticed his back was against the table again, his body pressing close to Soobin until he was suddenly turned around and pushed down. He bent over the table in front of Soobin, his hands laying above his head as his back automatically arched. The papers on the table were now pushed aside.

Since he couldn’t see what was happening, he just listened instead. It was more exciting when he was unaware of what was going to happen. It was a surprise. He smirked when hearing the bottle opening.

Soobin squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it in and then slowly lowered his hand. He circled his lubed fingers around Yeonjun’s rim, receiving a surprised moan. 

“How’s that?”

“M-more.”

After all the teasing he had done to him, he finally listened and pushed in one finger. He slowly pushed in and out while listening to Yeonjun’s repeating whimpers. He then pushed another in, hoping it wouldn’t be too much for the other yet. 

“A-ah,” he moaned out, pushing his hips back. “F-faster.”

Soobin then moved his fingers faster as Yeonjun wanted, eventually pushing a third finger in while doing so. It didn’t take long to stretch him. He soon removed his fingers and reached out for the condom but was stopped. 

“C-can you do it without the condom? I’m clean and I really want to feel you,” Yeonjun asked him. 

“Sure,” Soobin shortly replied and then moved to lube and position himself as he pushed in very slowly. He listened to Yeonjun very carefully, hoping he wouldn’t hurt him. “Is that okay?”

“Ahh, yes. Move faster. It’s okay if i-it hurts a bit. I don’t mind,” Yeonjun reassured him, basically telling him that he didn’t mind any pain.

Soobin hummed in response and moved in faster, making Yeonjun groan in pain but soon turned into a pleasurable moan. 

“Tell me if I should stop or move at any time, okay?”

“O-okay. Move faster.”

Soobin started thrusting at a normal pace, short gasps leaving his lips. Yeonjun looked so pretty under him, even if it was only a view of his back. His body was wonderful. From his small shoulders and a thin waist. It was so pretty.

After a while, he started moving quickly, surprising the male under him. “Soobin-- ahh,” he whimpered and pressed his hips back onto the others, trying to get as much pleasure from it as he could. 

Soobin leaned forward and traced his fingers on Yeonjun’s thin waist, pressing him down gently so his lower stomach touched the table. He tried his best to position himself in a way that would hit better and more sensitive spots. 

“S-shit, ahh-- Soobin, you feel so good,” Yeonjun loudly moaned. When he moaned the other’s name, it sounded beautiful to him.

“How good?”

“So good. I love it--” he stopped and moaned much louder once Soobin started going harder. He assumed he had hit the boy’s prostate finally. “Please continue that.”

Soobin could feel the sensation grow in the pit of his stomach already. Yeonjun just felt so good. He did what he asked and repeatedly hit the same spot. He let his sounds out, not trying to stop them at all. He moaned out the other’s name, biting on his lip as he could feel himself close. “S-soobin, I’m close, ahh--”

Tears rushed to his eyes as the pleasure started to become overwhelming to him. As a few rolled down his cheek, he pushed backwards to try and get the other to go faster. 

“Alright, kitten. You can come.”

The two were close around the same time. As Yeonjun soon came, he let out a clear high-pitched whimper of Soobin’s name. Soobin groaned after Yeonjun tightened around him, making him release into him. 

After a few more seconds of thrusting, he soon slowed down and held Yeonjun’s hips when slowly pulled out. “I’m going to get something to clean us up and I’ll be right back.”

Soobin was quick and returned, cleaning them both and turning Yeonjun around. He noticed the boys tear-stained cheeks. “Tears. I didn’t hurt you, right?” He asked worryingly. 

Yeonjun shook his head. “No, not at all. It just felt so good.” He grinned and looked at him. Soobin admired the bright red tint on his cheeks. 

“Alright,” he paused, “you’re so beautiful. You did so well,” Soobin said and leaned into peck Yeonjun’s lips. 

“Thank you,” Yeonjun shyly mumbled, kissing back and then resting his head onto Soobin’s chest. “I’m so sleepy now.”

“We can rest for a bit. Let’s just get dressed first. How does that sound?”

“Good to me.”


	2. Extra Credit - YeonBin (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin goes to find Yeonjun after a week of not speaking. As both end up laying in bed together, a realization of how he really feels hits Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one is okay .-. i don’t like it as much, and to those who asked for a second part.. i hope i satisfied you <3

It had been about a week since what happened between Soobin and Yeonjun. Ever since Yeonjun left that night, he had been avoiding the other for some reason. Soobin didn’t like it. It wanted to know whether or not he did something wrong or if he hurt Yeonjun in any way.

A heavy sigh left his lips as he made his way down the hallway full of people. It was often hard to find or spot people in the crowd, making him very thankful that Yeonjun’s hair was a bright blue, making it easy to find him. His height also made it easier to spot people too.

Before he knew it, he noticed Yeonjun in a circle of three other boys, assuming they had been his friends that he always ditched with. Soobin approached them, looking Yeonjun in the eyes before looking over at the other three. “Can we talk?” Soobin asked him, his voice soft.

Yeonjun tilted his head and chuckled. “Why?”

Soobin could tell what was happening. He was acting differently in front of his friends. “I think you know why,” Soobin shortly replied.

“Well, I don’t. So, please continue o--” Soobin tried to reach out for Yeonjun’s hand, his fingers gently brushing along his hand before the boy moved backwards to avoid contact. “Don’t touch me, I don’t like that.”

“That’s new for you to say. That’s different than what you wanted the other day--” Soobin was cut off by the boys hand instantly going up to his mouth, blocking him so he couldn’t continue with his sentence. The clear panic in his eyes as his true self seemed to come out.

“Fine, fine. I’ll come with you,” Yeonjun mumbled and looked at his friends, telling them he’d be back.

Yeonjun looked back at Soobin, a slight glare in his eyes as he grabbed onto his wrist and pushed through the crowd of people to go to the washroom.

Once there, Yeonjun opened the bigger one-person washroom for them both to go in, shutting and locking the door right after.

“Why the hell would you say that in front of them?” Yeonjun shouted in a whispering tone, not wanting anyone to hear them or know there was more than one person in the washroom.

“Seemed like the only way to get you to cooperate with me and follow, I guess,” Soobin told him, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned up against the sink. “Was that a one-time thing? Are you ashamed?”

“What-- No. No, of course not, I’m not ashamed--”

“Then why the attitude? Even when I was just trying to speak to you alone and not even in front of them?”

“It’s…” he paused, clearly unsure himself. “It’s just that they see me like that all the time. They don’t see the… other side of me,” Yeonjun had mumbled softly, not wanting to admit that there was indeed another side of him.

“There is no way you act like an asshole all day long, right?”

Yeonjun scoffed and nodded. “No, I do.”

“But why? Especially since you don’t act like it all the time?”

“Fine, I’m ashamed. But not about you. Not you at all. Just… me and my sexuality,” Yeonjun admitted to him.

“If they won’t accept you then they shouldn’t be the people you call your friends. You shouldn’t need to hide who you truly are from people you consider friends and who you think you trust,” Soobin told him honestly. He didn’t care if Yeonjun wanted to keep what was happening between them secret. He just didn’t want Yeonjun to be ashamed of himself or the situation.

Yeonjun hummed but nodded. “Yeah… maybe you’re right,” he mumbled.

“But anyway, about us, just want you to know that if you want to keep things secret until you’re ready, then that’s okay,” Soobin told him but spoke again after, “or if you want to completely stop this and us, then we can--”

“I don’t want to stop things. I… like it,” he shyly mumbled and finally looked up at Soobin.

The two stood in silence. It was obvious that the sexual tension was quickly starting to build up between them. Soobin stood still, his arms placed over his chest and leaned back, looking directly into Yeonjun’s eyes. Feeling much like it had the other night.

Yeonjun gulped and didn’t waste any time before walking closer to Soobin, grabbing his arms to pull away from his chest to then be placed on Yeonjun’s hips. Surprisingly, Yeonjun had been the first to kiss him. It was clear how needy he was.

The kiss started rough as Yeonjun pressed his body against Soobin’s, a soft hum coming from Yeonjun. Soobin pulled back, making Yeonjun groan, not wanting to stop the kiss. “ You seem needy, huh?” He suddenly changed, his hand moving up to hold the boys face. “And here? You want to do things here?”

Yeonjun froze, taking a deep breath before nodding. He wasn’t sure how well he’d speak, only trusting his body language.

Soobin hummed, quickly changing their position a bit first. He pulled Yeonjun closer, making the boy let out a soft whimper when his crotch crushed against the other’s thigh.

“I barely touched you, kitten,” Soobin whispered in his ear.

Yeonjun whined softly just from the pet name. He liked it, a lot.

“Call me that again… please,” Yeonjun begged, looking up at Soobin, an obvious hint of lust in his eyes.

“Kitten? Do you like that name?” Soobin shifted his legs slightly, grafting a reaction from Yeonjun. He whined softly, his hands going up to hold onto Soobin’s sweater.

“Yes… I love it,” Yeonjun mumbled.

“Mhm, well…” Soobin started, holding his hips. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m… thinking of you,” Yeonjun spoke, unconsciously shifting his hips while pressing against Soobin’s thigh. 

Soobin smirked, bringing his lips up to his ear. “All those days without me. Were you thinking of me?”

“Y-yes. I thought of you the whole time,” Yeonjun admitted. He had his eyes closed tight, his head leaning on Soobin’s shoulder.

“What we’re you thinking?” He asked, stroking his fingers through his hair, creating a fist and pulled back to make the boy look at him.

A broken whine left his lips as he stared at Soobin.

“F-fuck I… I thought about you touching me, feeling you inside me—“ He paused as Soobin’s other hand crept down to Yeonjun’s inner thigh. “Like that… please continue.”

“Why should I? After that attitude? I don’t think you deserve it. What do you think?”

“I promise I’ll never give you that attitude ever again,” Yeonjun mumbled, biting his bottom lip as Soobin’s grip on his hair loosened a bit.

Soobin moved his hand to Yeonjun’s clothes crotch. applying pressure. He soon started to speed things up when realizing they’d need to get back to class.

“This will need to go quickly. We have to get back to class,” Soobin said. Without warning, he started to unbutton his jeans. Before continuing, he switched the two so Yeonjun was against the sink instead.

“I don’t care about class—“

“But I do. I know you’d love getting caught but not today,” he chuckled.

Yeonjun groaned, holding onto the counter as Soobin dropped to his knees and removed the rest of Yeonjun’s pants. "Ugh... shut up…” he blushed slightly.

As much as they both loved the commanding side of this, they also loved the playful side.

It was the weekend now, giving Soobin lots of free time since he didn’t have homework.

Soobin was sitting alone in his apartment, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer the door, being surprised when seeing that Yeonjun was standing in his doorway. He wasn’t sure what expression the boy had on his face, it being one he couldn’t read. He guessed he would find out soon when Yeonjun invited himself in.

Yeonjun shut the door and removed his shoes before slamming his lips to Soobin’s, arms flying up to wrap around his neck. Yeonjun pressed his body close to the others and pushed him back so his back was against the couch. Yeonjun pulled back, looking at Soobin as they both caught their breath.

“Sit on the couch,” Yeonjun told him, his voice different from most other times. Soobin was confused but wasn’t against it, quickly moving away and sitting on the couch. Yeonjun straddled him, sitting back on his lap. His hands went to Soobin’s chest as he shifted a bit so he was sitting directly on the other’s crotch. He smirked, leaning in and placing his lips onto his neck, a hand moving up to his hair, grabbing a fistful but not too harshly.

Soobin tilted his neck so the other had better access, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. Yeonjun wanted a reaction out of the other, biting down on the other’s neck, dragging a breathy moan from him. “Tell me… what would make you loud?” Yeonjun whispered into Soobin’s ear, waiting for a response but Soobin just let his lower lip fall out from being bitten.

“That’s something you need to find out yourself,” he replied, a smirk on his lips. Yeonjun hummed and sat back, moving his hands from the other. The two looked at each other before Yeonjun started rolling his hips on to Soobin’s crotch.

He bit his lip and moved his hands to Yeonjun’s thighs when he sped up, rocking in his lap. Soobin gasped and put his head back, making Yeonjun satisfied in the reaction he got from the other. He leaned forward and kissed Soobin’s neck once again, sucking and creating a light hickey. “Just sit still and let me take care of you, how does that sound?” Yeonjun asked, kissing down his neck.

Yeonjun didn’t let him reply before he started moving his hips again as he felt the others boner, a smirk forming on his lips as he got off his lap, kneeling down on the floor in between Soobin’s legs. He worked his way at Soobin’s jeans.

Soobin helped get his pants off as Yeonjun pulled the others dick out of his boxers, seeing how hard he was already. Yeonjun leaned in and wrapped his lips around the boy's tip, swirling in tongue before looking up at Soobin. He had been biting his bottom lip, trying to hold in any sounds. Yeonjun hummed, the vibration causing a moan to leave Soobin’s lips, his hand going up to his hair, tangling his fingers in his soft hair.

Yeonjun didn’t waste any time before taking the other full into his mouth, his tip hitting the back of Yeonjun’s throat yet didn’t make him react. He sped up, breathy moans and soft whines falling from Soobin’s lips. Yeonjun loved it when he could have an effect on another, especially in this way. Even if Soobin was the first he had ever done this to.

Yeonjun pulled his lips off the others dick and looked up at Soobin. “Mhm…” he hummed, a short pause before speaking again, “you can be louder than I expected.”

Soobin scoffed and grabbed onto Yeonjun’s shirt collar, pulling him in to press his lips onto his. Yeonjun was surprised, leaning his arms onto the back of the couch as he let a hum out, deepening the kiss.

Soobin gently pushed him away before standing up and dragging him towards his bedroom. Yeonjun smirked and followed, letting the other push him down onto the bed before crawling above him.

Soobin took the other’s hands and placed them above his head, holding his wrist in place. Yeonjun just stared up at him, biting on his bottom lip. “When I let go of your arms, you’re going to keep them there. Okay?” Soobin told him, a serious tone in his voice.

Yeonjun nodded, looking down as Soobin moved his hands down to his jeans. “Can I take these off?” Soobin asked. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so careful and not as dominant as he was.

“Yes, please,” he answered and whined, lifting his hips up to help remove his pants.

Once off, he put his hips down again. Soobin had sat on the other’s crotch, watching as Yeonjun felt it and realized. Every small movement got a reaction out of Yeonjun. Small whines and moans coming from him. “What’s that, kitten? Weren’t you just acting so confident and now you’re under me whining, again?” Soobin asked him, rolling his hips, making him let out a broken moan. His hands went under the pillow to try and keep them up better and to grip onto it. “Why the sudden confidence, hm?” Soobin continued rolling his hips.

Yeonjun struggled to speak between moans. “I… I wanted you to—“ He paused, looking up and making eye contact with Soobin.

“Wanted me to do what?”

“Wanted you to fuck me…” He said, watching Soobin’s lips turn into a smirk before he leaned in, hovering his lips over his ear.

“You could have just asked. But I appreciated the extra that came with it,” he chuckled. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on Yeonjun’s lips and pulled back again. “Your lips. I always knew what they’d be good for.”

A blush formed on his cheeks quickly. As Yeonjun tried to hide his face away to hide the blush, Soobin instantly lifted his head again. He tilted his head and placed a gentle kiss on his lower neck, moving down to his collarbone. Yeonjun’s breathing hitched as he tried to press his body closer to Soobin’s. “Mm… please.”

“What was that?” Even if he heard him, he still got him to repeat it.

“Please touch me,” he blurted out. Soobin crept his hands up, sliding under his thin shirt and brushed his fingers along his soft skin.

“Where to?”

At first, Yeonjun went to move his hand to show the other before he realized what he was doing. Soobin stared down at him.

“Use your words, baby,” he said, moving his hand up Yeonjun’s shirt, sliding his hand along his chest before going back down again. “Use that confidence you had earlier, tell me what to do.”

Yeonjun hummed, looking down at Soobin’s hand. “My boxers,” he started, building up the courage to speak again. “Take them off, and go from there.”

Soobin listened, taking off his boxers, his boner was noticeable, tip red and leaking of precum already. “You’re so hard already…” Soobin said, wrapping his hand around his dick.

“That’s your fault…” Yeonjun said, a shaky breath leaving his lips when the other touched him after so long of wanting it. “M-move your hand faster.”

Soobin quickly moved his hand, watching as Yeonjun squirmed under him, his head going back onto the bed as he tried keeping his hands above his head. Constant moans and whines falling from his lips while his back arched off the bed.

It was clear how sensitive the other was, showing big reactions to simple things. Soobin loved that. He loved watching him fall apart by the small things he did to him. It was memorizing.

Soobin soon slowed down, causing Yeonjun to whine, a small pout on his lips. His chest going up and falling back down as he took deep breaths. He looked absolutely ruined already.

“What did you want again?” Soobin asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Want you to fuck me,” he said plainly. Not hesitant, just needy.

Soobin smirked and removed his own underwear too, going to reach for the lube. Yeonjun lid still, watching his every movement as he grew impatient. When Soobin went to squirt it on his fingers, he was stopped by the other.

“Not needed. Just… hurry,” he mumbled, shaking his head a bit.

“Are you sure?”

Yeonjun instantly nodded, smirking slightly. “I already did things earlier… to myself,” Yeonjun admitted.

Soobin lubed himself up before chuckling. “Hm? Were you thinking of me that much?” He whispered and lined himself up as he paused for a second. “Ready?”

“Yes, yes please,” he begged, spreading his legs and wrapping them around the other's hips.

Soobin slowly pushed in after the other spoke, watching Yeonjun bite down on his lip. He pushed in and out, realizing that he wouldn’t need much preparation, due to Yeonjun’s earlier activities.

“Go faster—“

Without warning, he thrust in harder, a broken moan coming from the other. Soobin leaned down, hovering over the other before thrusting faster, watching Yeonjun’s hair bounce and slide on his forehead, needy whines coming from his throat.

Soobin looked at him, still thrusting but got distracted by the other. He admired him. His plump lips, his shiny eyes, his beautiful features. He felt a feeling throughout his body, not truly understanding what that new feeling was. He was distracted out of his thoughts as Yeonjun spoke again.

“You feel so…” he paused, trying to get the words out. “Good.”

Soobin let out a few deep groans, looking up at Yeonjun spoke again.

“C-can I… take my hands down,” he gasped, looking wrecked as he opened his eyes, mouth open too.

Soobin nodded. The other's hands quickly went down to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Yeonjun’s lips beside his ear, making his sounds louder. Soobin thrusts a couple more times, eventually hitting right into Yeonjun’s prostate, causing him to cry out Soobin’s name in a broken voice.

It didn’t take long before the two felt close, already having been worked up for a while before. “I’m close— fuck,” he muttered, shoving his face into Soobin’s neck to contain any louder sounds from coming out. He knew he’d become louder now that the other had been hitting his prostate, already being loud enough.

“Me too…” Soobin replied, thrusting harder, his movements becoming a bit sloppy. Yeonjun dug his nails into Soobin’s clothed shoulders, still creating faint marks.

Soobin felt the sensation grow quickly, their body heat making it all so much warmer. As he thrust once more, he heard Yeonjun moan out again, but another short sentence. “C-can I cum?” He whispered, almost not audible.

“Ahh— yes, of course, kitten.”

As he used the pet name again, Yeonjun came, burying his face into Soobin’s neck once again. Soon after, Soobin came too, his breathing shaky as he slowly slowed down after, the two gasping for air, being out of breath.

Yeonjun pulled away and put his head back onto the bed. His lips parted to speak, yet seemed unable to create any words.

Soobin soon pulled out, falling beside the other as they both caught their breath. A small laugh came out of Yeonjun as he looked over at Soobin.

“I never knew someone like you would be so damn… hot,” he smiled.

Soobin smirked but laughed too. “I’m not sure what that means, but I’ll take it as a good thing.”

It was a few more seconds of silence before Yeonjun spoke up again. “It seemed like you got a bit soft on me there,” Yeonjun mumbled. “I think it was cute… Although, your more dominant side is very nice too.”

“Yeah… I guess I did.” Soobin sighed, not being noticed by Yeonjun.

Soobin looked up at the roof, thinking about the moment he had earlier. It was something small yet confusing to him. He felt completely different about the boy beside him. Like he had a moment of realization but he wasn’t sure what it was...yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3 please leave feedback :D


	3. Extra Credit - YeonBin (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Soobin finally figures out his feelings, he wants to distance himself before he gets hurt but things take a turn as Yeonjun finally expresses his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Extra Credit since a couple of people asked for another chapter. I apologize if this isn't what you wanted but I hope you enjoy it <3

The hook-ups between the two had been continuing for multiple weeks now. Both of them would only go to one another for pleasure purposes, to get rid of some stress, basically anything. But Soobin didn't like it being this way. Somehow, it hurt him, yet he wasn't exactly sure how. He kept telling himself that there was no way he could possibly like Yeonjun, despite the number of nights they had spent tangled in each other’s sheets, skin-to-skin, small smiles as they spoke to each other. But that never lasted. It always went away the night after, or whenever Yeonjun left Soobin's apartment room. 

Currently, the two were in class together, Yeonjun sitting in front of Soobin as usual, while his friends sat beside him too. They were all whispering and giggling to each other while Soobin tried his best to focus on the lecture that was being taught by their professor yet he couldn't help but overhear the conversation the boys were having in front of him.

"You two have been getting close, huh?" Said the one on Yeonjun's right. 

"We haven't."

"Then why do I see you together so much? He is always pulling you away from us," said the same boy who nudged Yeonjun in the side after speaking. Soobin looked up to see Yeonjun freeze and take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Just stop talking about it, okay?"

Before the same boy could speak, the blonde one of his left leaned in to join the conversation. "You know, we saw you two go to the bathroom together multiple times, want to explain that?" 

Soobin could feel the anger arise in Yeonjun just by his body language and the amount of time they spent together. Normally, he'd help him calm down but it didn't seem like a good time to, especially with what his "friends" were bothering him about. Soobin still hated his friends, even if he knew that who Yeonjun picked to hang out with wasn't any of his business or choice, he just wanted him to be with people who make him feel accepted for who he is and who he likes, instead of what his friends were actually doing to him.

"Yeah, Yeonjun, speak up," the one on his right mumbled, along with a chuckle soon after. "Tell us the truth, are you gay? You know that's gross right—"

"Shut up!" He raised his voice, trying his best to keep quiet. 

"He's getting defensive, maybe we could just ask Soobin himself?"

After speaking, the blonde boy turned around and looked directly at Soobin. 

"Wait, no—" Yeonjun panicked, trying to stop him but was too late.

"Hey Soobin, is Yeonjun gay? I assume you'd know since you spend so much tim e with him," he smirked.

Yeonjun quickly turned around in his seat and made eye contact with Soobin, who could see the panic in his eyes. He could see how scared he looks, and it hurt Soobin to see that. He knew that his friends weren't great, but he didn't know that Yeonjun was so scared of them. 

The look in his eyes said enough, clearly telling him not to say anything.

Soobin looked over at the blonde boy who asked the questions and shortly replied. "Personally, I don't think it's either of our business whether or not he's gay," he muttered bluntly, looking back down at his paper. 

"Aw, come on Soobin," he spoke again, continuing to ask. "Do you and Yeonjun have a thing, hm?"

"Just because he hangs out with someone who is gay doesn't mean that he is too," he replied.

"Ah, so you are gay?"

"Yeah, I am. And what's the problem with that? Does your opinion of me suddenly change just because you found out who I'm attracted to? Even if Yeonjun was gay, I don't see how you can possibly change your opinion of your "best friend" just by who he likes. Now, I'm trying to focus, please leave me AND Yeonjun alone and mind your own damn business, alright?" 

"Excuse me, Soobin, but is that how you speak to your classmates?" The professor spoke loud and clear. Soobin instantly looked up, locking eyes with his teacher at the front of the class. 

"No, I'm sorry—"

"Please go to the office, and bring Yeonjun with you since he wants to be disruptive too."

Soobin gulped and threw his notebook and pencil into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and t hen leaving the room, hearing as Yeonjun followed close behind. 

Thankfully, the office was empty, mainly because it was an office strictly for detention anyway. 

Soobin walked in and sat on the small couch nearest to the door, he watched as Yeonjun entered the room right after, shutting the door and standing still. The two looked at one another in silence, both of them unsure of what to say in this situation. 

"Um... I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry for getting you in detention," Yeonjun muttered and sat in the chair across from Soobin. 

Soobin nodded slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't mad at him, although it might look like it from Yeonjun's point of view. He was mad at his friends. He was upset at the way Yeonjun seems to get treated every day by them. He wished he could be close to Yeonjun like that. He wishes they had more than just being fuck buddies. 

"You also didn't need to say all that. You could've just...not said anything, or you could've just said the truth—"

"The truth? Yeonjun, what the hell? I don't know who you think I am but I wouldn't ever think of outing you, and especially not to them." S oobin said, his voice loud and clear. "I did what I had to, I didn't say whether or not you're gay, I just hope what I said knocks some sense into them."

The boy went quiet and simply nodded, laying his hands in his lap.

"Please know I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just not happy with what your friends said," Soobin told him, making sure he knew that he didn't do anything wrong. "I know I say this a lot but...what do you see in them? Do you realize how badly they treat you? Or do you just accept it and deal with it like it's a normal way friends can treat each other? Even if I don't have friends, I still know the way friends should treat each other and they're more like bullies than they'll ever be friends."

"I...I know, you're right," he said in a whisper, looking down at his lap. "But it's not exactly easy to get out of this situation."

"And I'm right here. I'm here for you, whether you consider me a stress reliever or just another person you see almost daily. I'll help you, just don't be scared to ask for it," Soobin said, watching as Yeonjun nodded right after. 

"Right... thank you," he muttered and finally looked up to look Soobin in the eye. The two sat quietly as they held eye contact. Soobin took a deep breath and looked around the room, looking in each corner until his eyes stopped on the camera sitting in the right corner of the room. The camera wasn't looking in their direction—which he was thankful for, although he wasn't sure whether or not someone was actually listening, he hoped that they couldn't hear them and their conversations. 

As Soobin looked back, he noticed that Yeonjun was still in the same spot as before, not budging at all. "You don't need to stay all the way over there, y ou know," Soobin chuckled, leaning back on the couch. "I have some room over here. The couch feels comfier than the chair looks."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, of course. Come on," he said, holding his arms out and waited for the boy to stand up from the chair and approach him. Yeonjun nodded and stood up before quickly waddling over to Soobin. As Yeonjun stood in front of him, he kept his hands by his side until Soobin reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him forward and causing him to tumble down onto his lap.

He yelped and laid his hands on the back of the couch to steady himself. "Ah—Soobin! What are you—"

He was cut off when Soobin's hands crept up the boy’s thighs, squeezing lightly and smoothing across his inner thigh. Yeonjun bit his lip and looked down at the boy’s hands before looking back up at Soobin. "Hm? What was that?"

Yeonjun shook his head and continued to watch Soobin's every move. He watched as his hands worked away at the boy’s jeans, unbuttoning them, along with unzipping the zipper before he froze his hands and looked up at Yeonjun. "Is this okay? We can stop, remember that."

Yeonjun nodded instantly and spoke clearly. "Yes, yes, this is okay—" he said, gently rocking his hips to try and get Soobin to continue. He knew that Soobin wouldn't move his hands until he knew for sure that he was allowed to. 

"100% sure?"

"Fuck—yes, I'm 100% sure...please Soobin, come on," he m uttered and leaned forward, placing his forehead on Soobin's shoulder. No matter how needy he was, he still appreciated the boy asking for permission. 

He nodded quickly and then reached his hand into the boy’s jeans—which weren't too tight this time. Yeonjun gripped onto his shirt, squeezing his eyes shut as he let him continue. Soobin sped things up and pushed his hand into Yeonjun's underwear, pressing his fingers against the boy’s semi-hard cock, smirking to himself. He felt proud that he was able to get the boy excited so quickly by doing so little. 

Yeonjun let out a small gasp at the sudden contact, feeling the chilling feeling of Soobin's slightly cold hands which soon warmed up. He nibbled on his bottom lip as Soobin brushed his thumb across the boy’s tip and pressed his lips against his neck, placing small kisses along his jaw and down to his collarbone, hearing the small whines and gasps that he let out beside his ear, obviously trying his best to stay quiet due to being in a public and a place with a camera with a possible microphone.

"Soobin...don't make them too dark, okay?" Yeonjun said softly, to which Soobin understood and nodded. He knew that Yeonjun wasn't ready to tell anyone and cover-ups get difficult sometimes.

He gently sucked on his neck as he pumped his hand fast, feeling him thrust his hips forward as he shoved his face into Soobin's neck to contain himself as well as possible. Soobin eventually pulled away, removing his lips from the boy’s neck and admired the light hickeys scattered across his neck, light enough that they should be gone in no time.

Before he knew it, Yeonjun was being shoved down against the couch as Soobin hovered over him, looking down at him. There was a moment of silence as they just looked at one another before Soobin spoke up. "You're so gorgeous, do you know that?" He asked curiously. 

Yeonjun was surprised by the sudden praise that he didn't know how to respond. He didn't think he was  _ that _ attractive. "I-I don't know...am I?"

"Yes, you're so pretty, so gorgeous," Soobin praised him as he quickly pulled off the rest of his jeans and underwear, gently wrapping his long fingers around his cock once again, dragging a surprised reaction from Yeonjun. "When you're like this, you're so unbelievably beautiful. Breathtaking, almost."

A deep blush spread across Yeonjun's cheeks as he tried hiding behind his hands while also trying to control himself from the slow pumps of the boy’s hand around his cock. "I wish you could see yourself like this. You'd believe me," he muttered, speeding up his hand movement and watched as the boy’s back arch, his moans becoming louder each second. 

"And your sounds...they're so lovely to hear. I love when I can make you loud and whiney, it's so cute. You sound so pretty, too," he said truthfully, using his other hand to slowly slip under his shirt, brushing his fingers across the boy’s soft skin. "Music to my ears..."

Yeonjun tried his best to focus on the words coming from Soobin but the pleasure was starting to get intense, distracting him as all he could focus on was the sensation at the pit of his stomach and the boy’s fingers that was dragging across his chest. 

"A-ah, Soobin—"

"Yes, kitten?"

Yeonjun let out a breathy moan at that before continuing. "I'm close, please..."

Soobin smirked and nodded before lowering himself down, settling himself between h is thighs and wrapped his lips around his tip. Yeonjun let out a surprised gasp, not expecting what Soobin done as his hands automatically gripped at his hair. Soobin took his cock fully into his mouth and swirled his tongue around his tip, quickly bobbing his head when hearing that Yeonjun was becoming louder as he grew closer. "Fuck, fuck—I'm gonna come...please," he muttered out, shifting his hips up into the boy’s mouth as he gripped tightly onto his hair. Soobin steadied his head and let Yeonjun continue fucking up into his mouth. Soobin shut his eyes as they started to water, trying his best to breathe out of his nose. 

Before he knew it, Yeonjun had come down his throat, his hips soon came to a stop as he laid limply against the couch, all his energy seeming to be gone after that. Soobin pulled off his cock and watched as he took deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing again. 

Even if Soobin didn't want to admit it or even think about it, he planned on this being the last of their hook-ups, although he wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to end things between them. It scared him to think about. But he came to realize how he really felt about Yeonjun, and he wanted to end things before it got worse for him.

Yeonjun glanced down at Soobin, noticing how he looked deep in thought. "What about you?”

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He soon leaned over the couch and grabbed his clothes before looking back at Soobin. "I'm gonna get dressed now then."

He nodded and sat back, noticing how the air suddenly felt thick and awkward. He hated that. As Yeonjun got dressed, Soobin suddenly looked over at him before finally speaking. "I don't want to continue these hook-ups," he said, plain and simple. 

"Wait what?" Yeonjun suddenly blurted, a pained look in his eyes as he heard what Soobin had said. 

"I don't like just hook-ups. I don't like that somedays we go without seeing each other, and then we're suddenly fucking for a day and then you're gone again. Or that you pretend I don't exist, like we did anything. That you seem to only come to be when you need a stress reliever or something to take your mind off another thing. I don't like that these hook-ups are a one-sided love, and you might not realize that but it's true," Soobin said quickly, his words being a mouthful and all coming out before he could even stop it. "I keep trying to tell myself that it doesn't bother me. But it does, and I hate that it does because I don't want to feel that way about this. At first, it seemed so nice to do these things with you but after a while, I've started realizing how I feel and that it hurts to just keep up these hook-ups when I know you would never feel the same way—"

"You...you like me?"

Soobin chuckled, the pain in his laugh was all too clear. He slowly nodded and sighed. "Yes, of course, I do. How have you not realized that?" He asked, watching as Yeonjun's face changed to a more shocked and surprised look. 

Before anything else could be said, Soobin stood up and l ooked down at Yeonjun. "Everything I've said to you remains the same though. I am always here for you, but not just for sexual purposes, especially since it won't go any further. So, let's end this." 

He left the room soon after, even though he was supposed to be in detention with him for a while. He decided that classes today was not worth it and went to his apartment instead. As he walked inside, he shut the door a little louder than he wanted, causing him to flinch and finally let his emotions out. He felt broken and so stupid. 

He hated that he fell for the boy he used to hate the guts of. He hated all the nights he spent awake thinking of Yeonjun, worrying about him, and trying to get his feeli ngs straight instead of doing what he usually did late at night; studying. But he also hated that he caused such a pained look on Yeonjun's face earlier. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause pain to him. That would hurt him way too much, and it did.

Before he could stop it, he felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he tossed his book bag down on the ground and let himself fall onto the couch. He buried his face into the cushion and let out all his pent up emotions, silently screaming into the couch. He pulled back and took a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep calm and stop crying before he done anything stupid or even get complaints from neighbours for crying too loudly. 

For some reason, he couldn't calm himself down. His breathing was unsteady as he nearly choked on his tears, gasping for breaths and constantly wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes, causing his eyes and cheeks to be sore from the number of times he had rubbed them. He felt horrible for crying over this. 

Seconds later, there was a knock on his door. Due to his current state, he didn't move from the couch. He slowly sat up though, trying to be as quiet as possible. He hoped that whoever was at his door was gone by now but there were another knock seconds after and another. Yet he refused to answer until he heard the door suddenly open, and then he remembered that he didn't lock it. And of course, it was Yeonjun.

He looked down at his lap, not wanting Yeonjun to see that he was crying, especially not this hard over him. Yeonjun shut the door and then crouched in front of him, looking him in the eyes and that’s when Soobin noticed the shine of tears building up in his eyes as well. He couldn't pretend that he didn't care about him and automatically reached out for him, cupping his cheeks and wiping away the tears that were at the corner of his eyes. "No, no, don't cry, please—"

"You're so stupid," Yeonjun said, his voice shaky and brittle. "Did you really think this was one-sided? I fucking love you, so much. I promise you that this was and never will be a one-sided love. Please don't leave..." He mumbled.

Soobin wasn't able to think straight at his confession. He was 100% sure that there was no way that Yeonjun could like him back. 

"I'm sorry that I'm...really bad at expressing my feelings. That might be the reason you didn't realize but I was subconsciously avoiding you at times to try and get my feelings to go away before I could get hurt by you not liking me but...I guess I just done that for you, and I didn't think about that."

Soobin stared at Yeonjun, still shocked that this whole time, none of this was one-sided like he had thought. He didn't realize that he had stopped crying until he felt more tears build up in the corner of his eyes. 

"Soobin...can I kiss you?"

"You idiot...of course you can."

The two of them smiled through the tears as Yeonjun quickly leaned in, attacking his lips. This kiss was much different than any of the other times they would kiss, This time, it was soft and almost romantic, not needy and lustful as it normally was. 

Soobin pulled him up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him close as they kissed softly and slowly. Yeonjun cupped his cheeks, brushing his thumb across his cheeks to wipe away any excess tears. They both soon pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as they looked at each other in the eyes. "Fuck...I love you, I seriously do," Soobin mumbled, a bright smile appearing on his lips.

"I love you too. Please never forget that, and next time, let's talk this out before you walk away like that, okay?" He chuckled softly. "And I'll work on expressing my feelings more."

The two sat in silence after that, peacefully sitting with their foreheads together until Yeonjun soon got tired of leaning on the floor, standing up instead and pulled Soobin up with him, wrapping his arms around Soobin's waist. "Hey, Soobin?"

"Yes?"

Yeonjun grinned and leaned forward, touching noses with him as he spoke softly. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Soobin felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, and the excitement building up in his chest when he was finally able to hear those words coming from Yeonjun. "Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend. I've been waiting forever for that question."

Yeonjun giggled and hummed softly. "You make me so happy..."

Soobin felt overly glad about being a cause of Yeonjun's happiness. He wishes for Yeonjun to always be happy. 

"I know things aren't exactly perfect but we'll talk and work it out, okay?" Soobin said and held him close. He loved being close to him, it always made him feel comfortable and safe. 

"That sounds good to me."

"I love you, Yeonjun."

"I love you too, Soobin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this story, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> hhh thank you for reading <3 
> 
> \- dd


End file.
